I could have saved her
by Tonya95
Summary: So Im pretty sure the first chapter is how the shows gonna start, after that it's just my imagination!
1. Chapter 1

Rick Castle sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Detectives Ryan and Esposito. Lanie was sitting next to them crying for her best friend who had just been shot. Rick told Alexis and Martha to go home, even though Alexis begged to stay.

Lanie broke away from Esposito to sit by Castle. She put a hand on his shoulder, he jumped, coming out of his daydream.

"It's not your fault, you know. You tried to save her." He was still in shock, eyes not blinking.

"Just a little faster, I promised, I promised to keep Kate safe." He was more talking to himself and the demons in his head than to Lanie.

"You couldn't have known. And if it weren't for you she'd be on my table right now, instead of fighting for her life. For as long as I've known Beckett she's been a fighter, that's who she is."

"I promised." he repeated again.

"You know what else?" Rick turned his eyes toward her. "I heard what you said." Lanie said with a smile. Castle tried to smile but it only brought him back to that horible moment when he thought he had lost her for good. She punched his shoulder lightly. "What the hell took you so long!"

Josh walked into the waiting room from behing the doctors doors dressed in scrubs. Castle jumped from his chair first.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Josh laughed a little.

"Well for one, I work here. But I requested to be Kate's doctor."

"How is she?" Castle questioned.

"Yeah, is Beckett gonna be okay?" Ryan added.

"Kate should be okay. The bullet just missed her heart, she's out of surgery you can go see her now, but please, only two at a time. Kate's still kind of drowsey from the medication." Lanie put a hand on Castle's shoulder.

"Why don't you go in first. We can wait." His eyes dropped to the floor.

"No. No, you guys can go, I, I um, need some coffee." And with that he was gone. It's not that he didnt want to see her, he really did, but Rick wasn't ready to see Kate like that. Laying helpless and weak, when he had the chance to change it.

Lanie was the first one to go see Beckett, she walked into the room slowly, Tears in her eyes that had not quite fallen. Beckett was only half awake, hooked up to tubes and wires, the heart monitor reporting, that she was in fact, still alive.

"Hey Lanie." Beckett said slowly in a low groggy voice.

"Hey." Lanie answered back. She found a chair and brought it over to sit next to her. "What's wrong?" she said, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Oh nothing, world hunger, work, my best friend was just shot and almost killed. No big deal though right? How could you even ask me that?"

"Lanie, Lanie, it's part of the job, I'm bound to get hurt sooner or later, right?"

"How can you be so calm? What about the people who love you Ryan, Esposito? Me your dad, Josh? What about Castle?"

"Castle, Rick. Where is he? Is he here?"

"Yeah but he's kind of in shock. Do you remember anything after you were hit?" Lanie asked, probing to see if she remembered what Castle had said. Kate closed her eyes, smiled, and then nodded. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Do I have to do anything?" Kate replied, scared of how she really felt.

"Girl, what do you think?" Kate couldn't speak she knew what she had to do and what she really wanted. The only thing stopping her was Josh, he was the safe choice, she didnt have to worry about the safe choice because her heart really wasn't in it. "Well Kate you think about it and I'll send the boys in."

"That sounds good Lanie, thanks." she smiled and Lanie walked out and a few seconds later Ryan and Esposito opened the door.

Lanie went off looking for Castle she found him sitting one a bench next to the coffe machine.

"Castle, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He couldn;t make eye contact with her.

"Looks like your hiding, Castle. I'm not sure why though, Kate's already asking for you." Lanie grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bench.

"You know whats going to happen if I go in there? Beckett has Josh, she doesn't need me never has." Castle turned to walk away but Lanie stopped him.

"No, Castle you are going to go in there. Act like a man will ya?"

"Fine." Castle said and followed Lanie into the room. She opened the door to see The three Detectives laughing. Lanie gave the boy a look that told them that it was a good time to go.

"Come on bro, lets give Castle his chance to talk." Esposito said to Ryan and they walked out of the room, followed by Lanie who pussed Castle towards Beckett a little before closing the door.

"Hey Castle." Kate said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Castle was still standing a good distance away. He was on the verge of tears, seeing her like that was heartbreaking.

"I think a better question, Rick, is how are you feeling?" He didn't answer and kept his eyes on the floor. Kate leaned over and patted the seat next to her. "Sit." He looked up to see her eyes staring him down, he had no choice. Rick sat down and tried to look at her but he still couldn't.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I'm your partner, I should have protected you. I promised you dad I would." Rick was now rambling, everything he was feeling was pouring out.

"Hey,hey, Rick you did protect me. Do you know how close to my heart that bullet was? An inch, Rick, one inch." She put a hand on his cheek, a tear was falling down his face and she wiped it away with her thumb. "You were willing to take a bullet for me, why?" Kate knew the answer but just really wanted to hear it again.

"Kate, please, this isn't my place, Josh..."

"Forget about Josh for a second will you." she interupted him, her hand still on his check and he was becoming increasingly aware of it.

"He loves you, Kate, but then again, who wouldn't? And if he makes you happy I won't stand in the way of that, no matter how much I love you." That's all she needed to hear. She put her hand on his neck and pulled him towards her. Their lips met and it took him a minute to realize that he was really kissing the one and only Kate Beckett. But when he did, Rick kissed her back passionatly. Both so into the moment that neither heard the door open. Before he knew it Rick was being thrown away from here and punched once in the nose. "Hey!" Rick yelled and looked up to see Josh standing over him, anger clouding up his eyes.

"Oh my god, Rick are you okay? Josh, stop, what's your problem?" Castle pulled himself up and Josh pushed him down once more. He was about to throw another punch when Ryan and Esposito ran in, grabbing Josh by the arms.

"What the hell is going on here!" Esposito yelled.

"Wait, guys, I probably deserved that, it's my fault." Castle said. holding his nose that was starting to bleed.

"Your damn right it's your fault what were you thinking! That's my girl your kissing!" That's when Kate spoke up.

"You don't own me Josh. I'm sorry for what I did, but you can't control me."

"Doesn't matter anyway Kate, I'll go, you and Josh talk this out. Goodbye Kate."

"Why do you care about that douche bag anyway?" Josh spat.

"Because. I love him." Kate said softly. And everyone, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Josh, heard her say it. But Rick was half way down the hall, on his way home, and didn't hear a word.

A/N: So I swear I had very good intentions of this being a happy ending for them when I started but this came to me and I some how liked it better. I might have to write another part with a happy ending but for now this is complete. Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Castle stormed into his flat, slammed the door, and went straight for the refridgerator to grab a beer. When it didn't open as easy as expected, he slammed it down on the counter. All the way home he had went though waves of different emotions, sad, angry, then guilty, now he was back to angry, but it wouldn't last long because it would soon be replaced with another wave of guilt. Because let's face it, he couldn't be mad at Beckett for long. Martha heard the commotion and came downstairs.

"Whoa, Richard darling, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it Beckett?"

"Yeah she's fine, great in fact she has everything she needs." Richard said bitterly.

"I can't imagine that, Richard. You're not there with her and I'm sure she misses you." Martha's voice was calm and soothing.

"You don't know that. I should have never told her how I felt, it's just ruined everything." That wave of saddness and guilt had just set in. Rick turned and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Martha called after him.

"Out." Rick replied.

Castle went to the bar, his bar to be exact, The Old Haunt. He didn't open tonight so he knew he could be alone there. Castle had downed about three glasses of scotch before there was a knock at the locked door, he turned to see Detectives Ryan and Espostio waiting to be let in. Castle let them in and walked back to the bar counter served them a beer and didn't say a word.

"How'd you find me?" Castle finally said.

"Called your house, Martha thought you might have came here." Ryan replied.

"Of course, so, what do you want?" Castle said darkly.

"Castle, what do you think? I mean come on bro, what's wrong with you?" Esposito said and took a drink of his beer.

"She's the girl of my dreams. What am I supposed to do when she wants someone else. What do you do when everything you've ever wanted and loved is just withing reach, and then she turns around and walks away?" Castle was about to cry, but there was no way in hell he would ever do that in front of these guys, he would never live it down.

"That's where you're wrong Castle! She loves you. Beckett tried to tell you but you had already left." Ryan said quickly knowing Castle needed to hear it.

"What?" Castle said almost out of breath.

"She loves you bro." Esposito said. Castle threw the bar keys on the counter

"Drink what you want, lock up before you leave. I gotta' go!" Castle said quickly as he ran out the door. The two detevtives laughed and grabbed another beer clinking them together in celebration.

It was a little after 9:00 by the time Castle got to the hospital. Kate was sleeping. Rick smiled at her peaceful state and took the seat next to her bed. Her head was turned his way. Rick put his hand over Kate's and sqweezed it lightly. He could have sworn he saw a little smile apear on her face. Rick leaned down and touched his lips to hers softly. Kate's lips parted and she kisses him back. That's when he realized she was awake, Rick pulled away slowly and looked into her eyes.

"Kate?" he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Always." and she pulled him back to her lips and kissed him deeply. Rick pulled away again."

"Say it." he said sternly because he couldn't quite believe it.

"Richard Castle, I love you. Now will you kiss me already?" This was not Beckett, the detective who kept her gaurd up. No, this was Kate, sweet, loving, caring, Kate. It took him three years to find her but slowly he did.

"No need to ask me twice." he said with a laugh and captured her mouth with his in a passionate, searing, kiss that neither would soon forget. Little did they know that there was a audience of three watching and as happy as the moment was, it was Ryan who realized, that if Captain Montgomery were still alive they would all owe him money for the bets they placed on the two's relationship. And tears were once again shed for the great man that he was.

A/N: So I hurried up and wrote this last night and finaly got around to typing it. Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed my last chapter. ( castlebeckett siempre being my first reviewer evar!) and also a shout out to "Jameson Rook" and "DerrickStorm" who have the coolest names because they arn't Jameson Rook*insert random numbers here* they are the first and thats pretty awesome! anyway, please review tell me what ya think... and I might see you tomorow with the next part! 


	3. Chapter 3

Rick had stayed with Kate everynight since then, only leaving to shower and change clothes. He had been writing again all the time, because having Kate to himself struk a lot more inspiration than wondering what it would be like. It had been two weeks since the accedent and Kate's doctor thought that she would be well enough to go home. But he strictly warned her that she shouldn't go back to work for awhile.

Kate was dissapointed but realized that even if she could, there was no way in hell Rick would let her. She could tell he was paranoid, even while he was helping her into his car to take her home, Kate caught him looking over his shoulder. Rick was much too quiet, she reached over and put a hand on his.

"What's wrong Rick?" She said. Castle kept his eyes on the road and didn't say anything. "Come on, talk to me, please?" He interlaced their fingers and tried to smile.

"I'm just scared, I guess." He said softly.

"Why?"

"Because, you're a cop, you take risks everyday, I'm just afraid that something worse is going to happen." Rick looked at her, trying to gauge her expression to see what she was thinking.

"Castle, I get that, but you've been shadowing me for three years you know the risks too. How do you think that makes me feel?" Rick knew she had a point and didn't really want to admit that she was right. He was silent for awhile and finally said,

"It would just make me feel better knowing you weren't alone while there was a shooter still looking for you."

"I'm not really going home alone, am I" she said, and Castle smiled the smile he was best known for.

"Of couse not! Plus you might need some help getting in and out of the shower right?"

"Now there's the Castle I know!" she laughed.

"So, is that a yes?" He said seriously, but Kate just laughed and the rest of the ride home was spent in a comfortable silence.

"Kate, please just let me carry you." Rick complained as she was trying to get out of the car. Her face was twisted with pain and he couldn't bear to see her suffer.

"No, Castle, I'm fine!" Kate retorted and made her way to the stairs to her apartment building. She slowed at the steps, knowing it would be hard to climb them. All of the sudden Rick swept her up easily and carefully he looked into her eyes and saw that she was about to protest, but before she could he kissed her quickly on the lips and said,

"Please just let me do this. If it makes you feel better I'll set you down in the elevator, okay?" he begged

"Okay." Kate said, givving up easier than he thought she would. They got to the elevator and she immediatly asked to put down. Rick reluctently set her down but slowly backed her into the wall. Putting his ear close to her ear and said,

"Kate, why must you be so stubborn. You're going to need to learn how to let go, if you are going to be around me. " He said in almost a low growl. Then he pressed his lips to her neck and lightly nipped it. Kissing a trail to her mouth and finding her lips. This was his plan. She slowly picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, rick carried her to her apartment distracting her with every kiss. Rick put her down at the door so she could get her keys and as Kate was opening the door she said,

"That was completly unfair, I'll let it slide this time. But don't think I won't get you back." Kate said with a sly smile and walkied in followed by Castle

A/N: Thanks for reading please review this one! I kind of feel like this chapter was a bit too cliche, but I guess she did almost die. haha, anywho tell me what ya think next chapter is done and will be up tomorow. And by the way I think I'm gonna change this story to M is that a good or bad idea?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow my shortest chapter ever! That's sad! **

Rick and Kate were cuddled up on the couch watching old episodes of Kate's favorite show, Firefly.

"I love this show, I wish they wouldn't have cancelled it so soon." Kate said.

"Really? I never saw the hype in it, guess it's just not my kind of show." Rick said with a shrug.

"Yeah right, take that back!" Kate said playfully.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth. But maybe I can make it up to you, seeing as how I obviously hurt your feelings." He said into her hair, lightly kissing her head and taking in her beautiful scent.

"And just how do you expect to do that?" she said, looking up at him and seeing his eyes light up. Rick put his finger under her chin and guided Kate's lips up to his. She moaned softly and parted her lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Kate dueled his tongue with hers, licking along her lower lip begging for entrance. Kate lifted herself up and straddled Ricks lap. Pushing herself closer to him. Both of their tongues were battling for dominance. Rick soon realized she was wincing in pain, he had to stop them knowing how much pain she had to be in.

"Kate, Kate..." He tried to say in between kisses. "Wait, hold on... Kate." SHe broke the kiss and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't you want htis Rick?"

"Oh Kate, of course I do! But look at you, I can see you're in pain. When we make love, I want you to enjoy it." He said rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I want you Rick, I need you." She said, but even she knew he had a point.

"Kathrine Beckett! If I thought for even a second that I really could, don't you think I would have you pinned down right now right here, and make love to you all night? We will wait." ANd then he leaned forward and in a low growl said, "And trust me, it will be well worth the wait..." Another moan escaped her lips and she fell forwards on him burying her face into the curve of his neck. They layed there for a while and Rick noticed Kate's breathing had evened out. Signaling that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and took her into her bedroom, laying her down on her bed. Rick planned on sleeping on the couch tonight but when he turned to leave, Kate grabbed his arm.

"Castle, don't go." she pleaded drowsily.

"I won't Kate, I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"No, sleep here tonight, in my bed, please?"

"Why, Miss Beckett? So you can have your way with me?" He laughed

"You know it Castle." She smiled, her eyes still closed. He layed down on the bed and she immediatly cuddled up next to him. "I love you." she whispered

"I love you too, Kate."

**A/N: Well? What'd ya think? If you're annoyed at me for cutting the smut for this chapter, yeah okay I get that, but give me one more chapter to change your mind, and if you don't like it then you may leave me all the comments you like, threatening to kill me and all that jazz! please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to castlebeckett siempre, for reviewing every chapter, I always love reading your reviews. And also because I promised a new chapter "tomorrow" and that was like a week or two ago. This chapter is also dedicated to castlefan87 because she asked for the M rating which is definatly in this chapter! **

It was two in the morning, Rick couldn't sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes the same nightmare played over and over in his head. Kate, dying in his arms never to wake up again. But it was only a nightmare she wasn't gone, Kate was alive and sleeping right upstairs. Rick and went downstairs to get some water from the kitchen. His phone was sitting on the counter, the blinking green light telling his that he had a new text message. Alexis.

_ "Mom called, she wants me to go shopping with her... in France. Talk to her! Please?" _Rick knew she had her phone turned off so he texted back.

_ "Sorry honey, you can tell her yourself. But personally I don't think it's a horrible idea, you need a vacation, and schools out for the summer. Your choice. Love you!" _Speaking of vacation, Rick thought, maybe that wasn't a bad idea. That might be what they both needed. He'd ask Kate in the morning. But first time to attempt to get some sleep. He headed upstairs.

Rick woke up early the next morning to make a breakfast of eggs and bacon. Kate followed her nose downstairs and saw that the table was set and hot coffee was waiting in front of her seat.

"Mmm, smells delicious." Kate sighed

"Why, thank you Kate." He walked over to her chair and pulled it our for her. She smiled and sat down and he sat right across the table from her.

"Kate?"

"Hmmm? she hummed as she took a small bite of her egg.

"You know how you're always claiming I have alterior motives. And most of the time I do." he added.

"Yes." Kate answered raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to go on a mini vacation with me?"

"Sure." she said blankly

"Sure? Just like that?" he was surprised

"Yep." she said and took another bite.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Beckett?"

"I don't know? Rick. Who do you want me to be?" she said raising her eyebrows sarcasticly.

"Well, there is this really hot, sexy girl I've been dreaming about. I work with her sometimes, her names Kate Beckett, have you heard of her?"

"Good answer." she smiled "So, where did you want to go for this 'mini vacation'?"

"I was thinking the Hamptons, I've got my house out there, and it's basicly a private beach, I've got my plane lined up so we can leave in about a hour if you'd like..." Rick was talking fast because he really just wanted to ge there before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Whoa, stop, you have a plane?" she interupted him.

"Yeah, well kind of. It's on a time-share, all I have to do is call the pilot and give him an hour to get there." he said casually

"Wow." was all she could say.

"So do you want me to help you pack?"

"Right now?"

"Yes." he said like an impatient child.

"Can't I eat first?"

"Fine." He said once again very childish, and crossed his arms. Kate just laughed and took another bite.

Rick unlocked the door to to his beach house and gestured 'ladies first' with one hand. She smiled and took a few steps in and he followed closly behind. Grabbing her bags he put them next to the door and scooped Kate up and walked over to the couch and sat down with her still in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Why do you always insist on carrying me?"

"Why do you insist on walking?" he laughed. Kate looked down and then back up.

"You don't see me complaining do you?" she brought her hand up and put it around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair, and pulled his head lower until his lips met hers for a quick kiss.

"Does that mean I can carry you everywhere?" he joked.

"I don't think so."

"Awh, come on, please?" Rick pouted. Kate was tired of arguing so she pulled him down again for another kiss, but this one was much longer than the last. Kate's fingers tangled into his hair again pulling him deeper into the kiss. One of Ricks hands was holding her head up and the other, he brought up and layed it on her cheek, lightly dragging his thumb below her eye. A low, long moan escaped Kate's lips. He tried to pull back knowing they shouldn't go any farther, but Kate tightened her grip around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Her mouth parted and she stroked her tongue along his lower lip begging him to part his lips and let her in, but he never did. Kate pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Rick, what's wrong?"

"Please Kate, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I promise, I feel great." But as she said that he saw her flinch a little at a shot of pain. "That's just a fluke, Rick trust me I'm fine, and feel well enough to do this." She leaned up and kissed him again but he pulled away.

"But _I'm_ not, Kate. You kiss me like that and I lose control. You have no clue, the effect you have on me. Now how about dinner, what would you like?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"We're not done talking about this."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, and stood up with her in his arms and then placed her down again on the couch, heading for the kitchen.

"How about we order in, you shouldn't have to work on your vacation." Kate said.

"But it's for you, my dear. I'd do anything for you." he smiled at her.

"Except kiss me, that is." She fake pouted. Rick stuck his tongue out at her and opened the refridgerator to see there wasn't a whole lot to make anything with.

"Take out it is." He laughed. "Chinese?"

"Sure, sounds good." She tried to stand up but Rick was already at her side stopping her. "And just where do you think you're going."

"I don't know I was tired of sitting that's all." Kate said honestly

"You were shot, sitting should be the only thing on your mind."

"Not the only thing" She smiled as she looked at him telling Rick exactly what she wanted with her eyes.

"Stop that!"

"What?" Kate said innocently. He just smiled and pulled his phone out to order their food.

Kate was tired of Rick trying to keep space between them 'for her own good'. There was nothing good about it, she felt fine and was ready to take the next step with him. Tonight was the night, it had to be, she thought. They had ate dinner and getting ready to watch a movie on the couch.

"Moulin Rouge?" Rick questioned.

"A musical, really Rick?" Kate didn't mind, she didn't plan on them watching it anyway but she couldn't picture Rick watching a musical.

"Come on it's a good one!"

"It's fine, I just didn't think it was your style." Kate said. Rick smiled and started the movie. They cuddled up on the couch. Kate intertwined one hand in his and the other she lightly trailed her fingers along his arm, knowing he would soon be driven crazy at the feather light touch. She brought his hand up to her lips and placed a light kiss on his palm holding it there for a second before slowly droping it back to where it was.

"Kate?"

"Yes?" she said softly almost disguising her laugh.

"I'm starting to feel like you're ploting against me, Kate."

"It's not ploting against you, if you just go with it." She smiled

"I can't do that." He said almost sadly.

"And why the hell not?" Kate argued

"You know why, I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt you and I wont take that chance."

"You know what, Rick. I'm tired this, I want to make love to you already please just let go. Don't you think I'll tell you if I'm in pain?"

"But Kate, I..." Rick started, but she interupted him with a kiss before he could argue anymore. He tryed to pull away but Kate knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled him close, not letting go. She moved to stradle him making sure he wasn't going anywhere. But Rick was still holding back.

"Damn it, Castle! Trust me for once will you." Rick pulled back abruptly

"For once? I've always trusted you. Not once have I ever doubted you."

"So prove it." She said sternly. And he crashed his lips into hers devouring her mouth, exploring the depths of it with his tongue. A moan escaped her lips and she pursued his exploration with more passion than before. Kate could feel him growing underneath her and grinded her hips closer into his. Her hands moved between them and she put them firm against his chest. Unbuttoning his shirt as fast as she could. Rick put his hands on hers.

"Slow, Kate I want this to last. For you to remember this moment for a very long time." He lifted her arms and pulled her shirt up and over her head slowly gliding over the exposed skin with his finger tips as he went. She tryed to continue her pursute on his button down shirt but he stopped her again. "Bed?" he questioned, She nodded and Rick scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. Laying her down so he was positioned on top of her. His mouth went straight for her collar bone, kissing her softly and trailing kisses down and between her breasts going lower still, down her abdoman. His tongue glided just above the waistband of her jeans. Kate tried to buck her hips a little at the feeling but Rick held her down his his hand lightly placed on her hips.

"And you call _me_ a tease." She sighed almost out of breath.

"I'm not teasing, just, savoring." He said simply. Then hooked his fingers around the belt loops and slid her jeans down, dragging his mouth for the top of her thigh to her ankle. And then back up hovering just around her heat, where she wanted him, but then continued higher up until he reached her lips again, devouring them. Kate took his lower lip in her mouth and lightly bit down and then released it. "You are so beautiful, Kate." He said in an almost low growl. She let a a moan escape. She wanted him so badly and he was just teasing her. Rick pressed a kiss to her racing pulse and Kate flipped them over, pinning his arms down she kissed him down his neck being sure to leave a few marks. Kate worked on the last buttons that were keeping him in his shirt. Her hands felt his toned chest and worked their way down to the hem of his jeans unbottoning them and removing them quickly. She could see he was just as ready as she was but Kate wanted a little bit of pay back. Her hands glided up his thighs right next to his hardness but not actually touching him there. She could hear him try to hold back a groan and she repeated her action. "Yeah, you're the tease,Kate."

"Not teasing, just, savoring." She quoted him and laughed. But Rick flipped her back over, but this time didn't waste his time kissing his way to her heat, and then down her leg pulling her underwear down with him. He made his way back up, right where she wanted him. His tongue darted out and she moaned again making no attempt to hold back. One of his fingers followed the trail his tongue did and then entered her. Kate wimpered a little and bucked her hips at the sudden feeling. Rick's mouth stayed on her as he entered another finger, he could feel her starting to convulse around his fingers and continued to work his way in and out of her. She bucked once more and let out a long moan followed by "Oh, Rick, yes." He contined to work his tongue around her as she came down from her high. Kate reached down and laced her fingers in his hair and brought him up to her lips kissing him with as much passon as she had. "That was, amazing." she smiled.

"More to come." Rick said seductively. Kate wasn't sure she could even handle more but then she saw the hunger in his eyes and almost couldn't wait. She trailed her hand down between them attempting to take his boxers off. "A little anxious, are we?" He joked, but soon noticed she wasn't joking and dove down to kiss her on neck sucking on her pulse point.

"Rick, please, I want you, now." She said seriously. But he didn't listen so she moved away from his touch long enough to pull his boxers down and take him in her hand again. Stroking him lightly but then speeding up.

"Kate, you're going to have to slow down if you want me to last very long." he panted.

"Then give me what I want from you, Rick." she said almost desperately. And he finally took control like she wanted. He entered her slowly, waiting for the slight pain to subside, before she let out a guttural moan, and bucked her hips into him making him go deeper. Rick sped his pace up. He leaned down and kissed the point between her shoulder and her collar bone, stucking and biting a little hoping to leave a mark so she would notice it later and remember this exact moment. He was so close to the edge and hoped Kate was too.

"Kate, I'm so close, please slow down." he pleaded, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper. Moaning loudly.

"Just let go, Rick." she moaned. And with that she let herself go and convulsed around him, he followed her over the edge, falling down beside her. "That was amazing." she sighed. Rick laughed.

"Seems I've heard that once before."

"Well, it's true." she smiled buried her face in the crook of his neck. Kate was content just laying here forever, she was positive that this had to be the best feeling in the world. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Kate." he said softly.

**A/N2: So what did you think, was it good? This is going to be the last chapter of this story, but I swear I have the coolest idea for a one-shot that I hope you'll stick around to read. Let's just say in that parallel universe, Montgomery will get a second chance, Kate doesn't have to be shot and... hmm this story would have never been written! Ooo parallel universes are awesome! Anyway thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
